chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Chihaya Ayase
'Chihaya Ayase ' (綾瀬千早 Ayase Chihaya) is a determined school girl who "possesses a remarkable hearing ability". She believes that by persevering in karuta, she will meet Arata again, and begins a karuta club at her high school with Taichi. She is the main protagonist in the Chihayafuru series. Appearance She has brown hair matching her brown eyes. She is also consider beautiful. But, she is considered too weird, her classmates referring to her as a "waste of a beauty". She has been described as a "tomboy trapped in a supermodel's body". Her "guileless" nature has been criticised. Personality She is very determined, and is a total tomboy. She is also very outgoing, and kind, with a short temper, and good reflexes. Chihaya is sort of absent minded, but can concentrates really well. Chihaya gives others her trust easily, and can be decieved just as easy. However when she talks she always says the first thing that pops into her head, so she doesn't always watch what she says sometimes. She is obsessed with "Daddy Bear", she is seen wearing the clothes with "Daddy Bear" on and also has a "Daddy Bear" on her school bag. Relationships Family Chieko Ayase Chieko Ayase is Chihaya's mother. Chitose Ayase Chitose Ayase is Chihaya's older sister. Friends Arata Wataya Arata Wataya is Chihaya's childhood friend. He gave Chihaya her karuta dream to become the queen. Taichi Mashima Taichi Mashima is Chihaya's childhood friend. He is helping and is a member of Chihaya's karuta club. He has feelings for her, even though he has a girlfriend. Kanade Ōe Kanade Ōe is one of members of Chihaya's karuta club. Chihaya tried to persuade her to join her club. When Chihaya went to visit her family's shop, she taught the true meanings behind the 100 poems. It also improve Chihaya in karuta. History Chihaya used to be her sister's number 1 fan, and it was her dream to see her sister become the number 1 beauty in japan. After she met Arata and played karuta with him, she had a new dream: to become the queen of karuta. During a school karuta tournament, Arata's glasses were stolen so Chihaya took his place and won. She called home to tell her mother the news, and she did not listen to her and told her to come home early because her sister is with a scout who was interested in her from her recent pagent. She was upset, but she held it in. Chihaya lives in the shadow of her model sister, and hopes to be out of it soon so her parents can praise her as well with her dream, because people from tokyo rarely play karuta, so usually it doesn't get much praise from people. Synopsis Chihaya tries to create a karuta club. After Taichi returns and goes to the same school as Chihaya, she wants to persuade Taichi to join and help with her karuta club if she becomes a Class-A karuta player. Trivia * Chihaya sleeps with her eyes open. * Chihaya has an excellent hearing ability. * She enjoys Science, PE, and Music class. * Chihaya hopes to be the queen of karuta one day. * Most of Chihaya's outfits are 'hand-me-downs' from her sister Chitose. References Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles